Une journée normale
by Quelea8
Summary: Voilà comment se déroule une journée normale pour Happy et Toby. Vous l'aurez compris cette fic est sur le Quintis. Attention une scène assez hot est inclue dedans... à vos risques et périls. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Scorpion.

OS

Quintis.

Un matin de printemps, tout se déroulait comme d'habitude pour Happy et Toby. Encore une fois, ils étaient en retard, parce que Toby voulait s'arrêter acheter des roses pour sa « poupée des îles ». Ce qui ne plut pas à Happy qui voulait bricoler un peu sa moto avant d'accepter une mission. Le fait qu'il lui donne des surnoms la mettait hors d'elle mais en plus, elle en avait assez de ses roses tous les matins ou presque.

« Allez Happy ! C'est pas comme si je t'achetais tous les jours des fleurs quand même. »

Elle s'arrêta net et lui jeta un regard noir comme elle avait l'habitude. Il comprit que, en fait, si, il lui achetait trop souvent des fleurs… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la couvrir de bouquets de fleurs, roses et autres choses en tout genre. Il avait ce besoin incompréhensible de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Elle avança jusqu'à rentrer dans le hangar.

« Salut tout le monde » lança-t-elle, suivie de près par Toby.

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

« Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas encore arrivés. Tu sais que tu as franchement de la chance ? Je vais pouvoir passer du temps à retaper ma bécane ! »

Elle se dirigea vers sa moto, enfin sa moto en kit plutôt… Toby la suivit, il semblait hésiter. Il avait souvent du mal à lui parler, elle était froide mais c'est pour ça aussi qu'il l'aimait. Il aimait son côté franc, son côté un peu « brut » dans ce corps féminin. Et dieu qu'il l'aimait lors de leurs ébats, il n'avait jamais connu une femme aussi passionnée. Repensant à tout cela, il n'hésita plus.

« Et sinon, tu préférerais pas faire autre chose ? »

Happy ne sembla pas comprendre. Elle était tellement prise par sa moto…

« Non j'ai attendu toute la nuit pour bricoler ça ! »

 _« Et moi j'ai attendu toute la nuit pour un câlin »_

« Quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Toby s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça délicatement. Vu qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre la manière directe, elle allait peut-être comprendre ainsi…  
Happy se redressa et se tourna vers lui :

« T'es sérieux là Toby ? Ici ? Non mais… tu me fatigues… »

Encore une fois, Toby semblait ne plus l'écouter… Elle détestait quand il faisait ça, mais elle adorait aussi… Il l'embrassa dans le cou… Elle eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un garde la tête sur les épaules dans le couple.

« Arrête je te dis ! Et si les autres arrivent ? »

« Raison de plus pour le faire maintenant, avant que les autres arrivent, non ? »

« Y a des jours où j'ai vraiment envie de te frapper… » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, tout en lui enlevant son haut. Elle me mit à gémir, ce qui excita encore plus Toby qui souleva Happy et la fit assoir sur le premier bureau qu'il croisa. Cette dernière s'agrippa aux épaules de Toby. Puis, en ayant assez de ce que lui faisait Toby, elle prit les choses en main. Elle commença par lui enlever son chapeau, qu'elle qualifia de « Hideux », puis elle entreprit de lui enlever son pull ainsi que sa ceinture. Autant sortir avec un génie de la mécanique n'était pas facile tous les jours, autant là, il appréciait ce qu'elle lui faisait. En effet, elle bougeait ses doigts avec une agilité surprenante ! il n'en pouvait plus, il la voulait là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Il la souleva pour lui enlever le pantalon. Elle se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à ? l'explorer avec ses doigts.

« Pas si vite mon joli ! N'oublie pas qui commande là ! »

Depuis quand avait-elle prit les rênes de cet ébat ? Il n'en avait aucune idée… Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle avait vraiment le don de le rendre fou.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva en caleçon… Satisfaite de son « travail », elle le regarda et sourit.

« Ma puce, à ton tour maintenant ! »

Elle entoura ses jambes autour des reins de Toby. Ce dernier lui enleva son T shirt puis découvrit son soutien-gorge.

« Oh je le connais celui-là ! C'est celui que je t'ai offert ».

« Oh ça va, continue ! »

Satisfait, il poursuivit son exploration, mais d'une manière totalement différente. En effet, il l'allongea sur le bureau et commença à embrasser son cou, la naissance de sa poitrine. Puis il lui enleva le soutien-gorge. Avec sa langue, il commença à caresser la peau qui dépassait de son jeans. Il était doux et délicat avec elle. Elle voulut enlever son pantalon elle-même mais il l'en empêcha. Etonnamment, elle se laissa faire. Une fois qu'elle se retrouva totalement nue, il se redressa et l'admira… Qu'il la trouvait belle !

Elle se sentit mal à l'aise mais, satisfait de lui il replongea entre ses jambes et commença à explorer son intimité avec sa langue. Elle gémissait et se cambrait sous ses caresses. Toby était ravi de la voir avoir prendre autant de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, il remonta et elle se redressa. Tout en restant assise, elle fit tomber la dernière barrière de vêtement qu'ils avaient entre eux. Maintenant qu'il était sans son caleçon, elle lui intima l'ordre de la pénétrer en se plaçant face à lui tout en l'agrippant. Ni une ni deux, il s'exécuta. Il fit des va-et-vient, d'abord lents, ce qui exaspéra Happy, qui l'incita à aller plus vite. Soudain, ils entendirent une porte claquer.

Tous deux restèrent interdit quelques secondes.

« C'est les autres qui arrivent » Chuchota Toby dans l'oreille d'Happy.

« Prends tes affaires, on va se rhabiller à côté »

Ils ramassèrent tout ce qui trainait et se planquèrent dans un recoin de la pièce tout en s'habillant à la va vite.  
Sylvester rentra dans la pièce et vit Happy.

« Bonjour Happy, comment tu vas ? Toby n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Si si… il est euh… Bah il est là »

« Vous faites quoi là, tous les deux ? »

« Happy bricole sa bécane mais elle a fait tomber un boulon qui a dû rouler jusqu'ici… »

« Happy ? Laisser échapper un boulon ? Etonnant de sa part quand même ! »

« Ah ! C 'est de ma faute, je l'ai quelque peu distraite… »

« Ah, je vois… »

Happy et Toby s'éloignèrent du bureau de Sly.

« Toby j'ai un gros problème… »

« Qu'y a-t-il ma puce ? »

« Je n'ai pas réussi à remettre la main sur mon soutien-gorge… »

« Oh… »

Sly arriva dans la pièce.

« Quelqu'un sait à qui appartient cette… chose… » dit-il en tendant le fameux soutien-gorge de Happy.

Toute confuse et sans aucun mot, Happy attrapa le soutien-gorge et s'enfuit parti loin de cette pièce.

Sly commença à réaliser ce qui s'était vraiment passer dans cette pièce, et qui plus est, sur son bureau. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'effrois.

« Ah les femmes ! » Soupira Toby en s'éloignant.

Quant à Sly, il sortit des gants et quelques flacons de désinfectant qu'il posa sur la table….


	2. Chapter 2

Journée normale suite

Alors que Sylvester continuait à astiquer son bureau, Walter arriva et regarda Sly avec stupéfaction. Ce dernier, un peu trop occupé à essayer d'effacer les traces du massacre qui s'était passé sur son bureau, ne remarqua même pas la présence de son patron.

« Salut Sly, tu es le premier arrivé ? »

Sylvester leva les yeux vers Walter, avec un regard paniqué.

« Euhh… Non, non deux autres sont arrivés… »

Walter comprit que Sly était en pleine « crise ». Il savait que dans ces moments là, il fallait le laisser tranquille.

*Mais qu'est ce qui l'a mis dans un état pareil ? * pensa-t-il

Se dirigeant vers le bureau de Toby, il croisa ce dernier.

« Salut ! » Lança Walter.

Toby échangea un rapide coup d'œil, un peu gêné, à Happy puis salua Walter.

« Ah tiens, salut Happy, je ne t'avais pas vu. Dites-moi, savez-vous pourquoi Sly est dans un tel état ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Pour toute réponse, Happy marmonna des mots incompréhensibles et Toby haussa les épaules. A ce moment, Paige fit son entrée, ce qui décrocha totalement Walter de la conversation. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la saluer. Toby et Happy se lancèrent un sourire complice.

« Ah Paige, tu tombes bien là, on a un problème avec Sly… »

Elle voulu répondre à son patron mais elle fut coupée par l'entrée de Cabe qui apportait une nouvelle mission à l'équipe.

« Bonjour à tous, alors ne perdons pas de temps, nous avons une mission assez urgente et nous devons nous presser. »

« Ok, parle nous de cette fameuse mission » rétorqua Paige

« Au gouvernement, ils ont créé un nouveau logiciel sur la géolocalisation de certains délinquants qui ont des bracelets électroniques. Pour le moment, c'est juste expérimental mais ils ont commencé à faire les essais. Le hic, c'est qu'apparemment, ce logiciel a été hacké et que le gouvernement n'arrive pas à arrêter le virus qui a, apparemment, muté et contamine tous les autres logiciels. »

« Donc notre but, c'est d'arrêter le virus ? » Conclut Toby

« Effectivement, mais aussi de l'éradiquer totalement. » Répondit Cabe.

« Ok donc ce qu'il nous faut, c'est l'ordinateur où a été lancé le logiciel ainsi que le « testeur » de bracelet. »

« Je vous ai tout amené là, fils » Dit-il tout en déposant l'ordinateur sur le bureau de Walter.

« Ok, donc Sly et moi, nous allons analyser cet ordinateur, Toby il faudrait que tu voies qui aurait pu faire muter ce logiciel, qui pourrait en tirer avantage. Quant à toi Happy, tu vas me démonter ce bracelet et vérifier les pièces du genre puce, gps etc… Ce qui pourra surement aider Toby sur qui a fait le coup. » ordonna-t-il tout en branchant l'ordinateur. Il ne capta même pas que Sly n'avait pas bougé, encore traumatisé par ce qu'il avait « vu » ce matin.

« Très bien, Cabe, il me faudrait la liste de tous les gens qui ont travaillé de près ou de loin sur ce projet et il me faut leur fiche psychologique, il y en a forcément une. Ensuite je vous donnerai la liste des potentiels hackers. » renchérit Toby.

Cabe lui tendit un carton rempli de dossiers et papiers.

« Voilà, et bon courage ! ».

« Ouch ! J'ai du boulot… »

Il prit le carton et se dirigea vers son bureau. En chemin il croisa Happy.

« On reprendra là où on en était tout à l'heure, plus tard ? »

Pour toute réponse elle sourit et avança vers Walter pour prendre le bracelet. Non loin, Sly vit cette scène ce qui a pour effet d'amplifier sa crise. Il était tétanisé et dans l'impossibilité de bouger et Walter s'en aperçut. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer ça, une confrontation frontale avec Sly pourrait encore plus envenimer les choses. Il regarda Paige, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se rendre utile à quelque chose. Il prit une grande inspiration et interpela cette dernière.

« Euh Paige, j'aurais besoin de toi pour… quelque chose là »

« Oui, qu'y a-t-il Walter ? »

« Mmmhhh… C'est Sly, il est en pleine « crise », j'ai l'impression… Tu sais à quel point je ne suis pas doué pour ça, mais toi, tu arrives toujours bien à le canaliser, à le comprendre… S'il te plait, va lui parler, j'ai besoin de lui pour cette mission… »

« Pas de problème Walter, tu sais que je suis là pour ça. »

Elle lui sourit, un sourire tendre et affectueux, que Walter appréciait, il aimait voir cette expression sur son visage, ça le rassurait toujours. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, à ce niveau c'était la meilleure. Il lui rendit un sourire un peu crispé mais elle savait qu'il lui faisait confiance.

S'approchant de Sylvester, Paige lui passa une main douce sur son dos.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Sylvester ? Je vois bien que tu es un peu perturbé. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il lança un regard vers Happy et Toby, son regard changea, un regard de dégoût (et du dégout s'y lut ?). Paige comprit que c'était à cause de ces deux derniers.

« Que t'ont-ils fait encore ? »

Sly sortit de sa torpeur, comprenant que son regard l'avait trahi.

« Non rien enfin… »

« Quoi donc ? Tu peux tout me confier… »

Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il en parle, sinon il ne tiendrait pas.

« Ok bah c'est comment dire… Très sale… Je n'arriverais pas à formuler ça avec des mots… »

« Tu peux y arriver Sly, tu sais j'en ai vu d'autres, mais qu'est-ce que tu trouves si « sale » ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Pour être plus précis, ils ont copulé sur mon bureau… SUR MON BUREAU ! »

Paige ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de « sale » mais aux yeux de Sylvester…

« Bon, ils ont pas été cool mais franchement, y a rien de sale là-dedans ! Voyons, c'est la chose la plus belle qu'un homme et une femme amoureux l'un de l'autre puisse faire… »

Elle ne put à ce moment-là s'empêcher de jeter un œil vers Walter.

« Non mais, tu te rends compte de tous les fluides corporels qui se dégagent de chaque personne lors de cet acte ?! J'ai dû désinfecter totalement mon bureau, je n'ai même pas fini, je vais y passer encore des heures… »

« Ecoute Sylvester, c'est quelque chose de naturel et tu sais à quel point ils s'aiment tous les deux, faut pas leur en vouloir. »

« Non ils font ce qu'ils veulent, de leur… »

Il mima cet acte avec ses mains, « mais pas sur mon bureau… c'est sale »

« Ok je vais leur parler et leur dire de ne pas recommencer. »

« En plus, j'ai tenu le soutien-gorge d'Happy dans mes mains, t'imagine même pas tous les microbes qu'il peut y avoir là-dedans… surtout après être passé dans les mains de Toby. »

Tout en parlant il réalisa ce qu'il disait.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« T'en fais pas un peu trop Sylvester ? »

« Non ! Je sais même pas s'il s'est lavé les mains après être passé aux toilettes… »

« M'enfin, c'est un médecin, puis te tracasse pas pour ça, je vais régler le problème ! Mais là, on a besoin de toi sur cette affaire alors mets-toi au travail et arrête de penser à tout ça. »

« Oui, travailler sur cette affaire va me faire un peu oublier tout ça. Merci Paige ! »

« De rien… »

Paige voulu parler à Toby et Happy, mais elle se tourna finalement vers Walter.

« Walter ? »

« Alors tu as trouvé ce qu'il clochait chez Sly ? »

« Oui en fait, c'est pas grand-chose… disons que Happy et Toby ont… euh… hum… sur le bureau de Sylvester… Et depuis bah… il est comme… traumatisé »

« Ils ont fait quoi ? Je ne comprends pas… »

« Ils ont… bah tu sais… euh… hum… 'fin des trucs d'adultes… Entre adultes, quand on s'aime et…euh… »

Décidément c'était compliqué de parler à Walter de ce genre de chose… Elle secoua la tête, se forçant à réfléchir… *Mais bon sang comment peut-on avoir 197 de QI et ne pas comprendre que Happy et Toby ont couché ensemble sur le bureau de Sylvester * pensa Paige… Elle se trouvait tout aussi stupide de ne pas réussir à lui dire franchement ce genre de chose…

« Mais Walter c'est simple voyons ils ont… »

Elle imita avec ses mains, tout comme l'avait fait Sly quelques minutes plus tôt. Et dire qu'elle l'avait trouvé stupide de ne pas arriver à mettre des mots dessus… Walter sembla enfin percuter…

*Mon dieu il était temps* pensa Paige

« Ooohhh… Je savais, je le savais ! C'était une mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée ! »

« Quoi donc ? » S'inquiéta Paige.

« J'aurais jamais dû les autoriser à sortir ensemble ! Voilà, ça perturbe le travail ! Je vais leur parler ! »

« Non attends Walter ! Dis-moi ce que tu as en tête. » L'arrêta-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

« Je vais leur donner deux choix, soit ils rompent, soit un des deux démissionne ! »

« Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça Walter ! Ce sont deux membres indispensables de l'équipe. »

« Bah ils devront faire un choix, et ce choix sera de rompre. »

« Walter, écoute il y a une troisième option, dis-leur, avec délicatesse, de ne plus faire ça sur le lieu du travail, on en avait discuté et il est hors de question que tu remettes ça sur le tapis… »

« Non là c'est trop, regarde Sylvester est traumatisé à cause de ça. »

« Et il s'en remettra Walter… Laisse lui le temps… »

Elle avait toujours ce sourire serein qui était l'une des rares choses qui détendaient Walter. Ce dernier se calma. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Ok Paige ! Alors tu te débrouilles mais ça doit cesser, ça reprend encore une fois et je t'assure que c'est moi qui m'en mêle et tu en payeras aussi les conséquences ! »

Paige déglutit difficilement. Puis acquiesça. Walter était borné et elle le savait. Il fallait qu'elle se débrouille pour que ses deux-là ne cèdent pas à leurs pulsions… Autant elle avait confiance en Happy, autant Toby… Quand il avait une idée derrière la tête…

Prochaine étape pour Paige, parler à deux là.


	3. Chapter 3

**Une journée normale ch.3**

Paige avait donc un devoir, parler à Toby et Happy… Mais c'était plus délicat qu'elle le pensait… Surtout que là, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment ils étaient en plein boulot. Elle décida finalement d'attendre la fin de la mission pour parler aux deux concernés. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle apaise tout le monde. Sylvester semblait s'être calmé et pris par son travail.

*ouf* pensa-t-elle

Il fallait que cette situation reste ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse leur parler. Elle constata que toute l'équipe de Scorpion était occupée, Walter et Sly décortiquaient le virus de l'ordinateur. Happy démontait le bracelet pièce par pièce, quant à Toby lui, il caressait les fesses de sa copine.

*Tout va pour le mieux. * pensa Paige.

Mais elle se figea, non, quelque chose clochait ! Elle se retourna et trouva Toby collé contre le dos d'Happy, il lui parlait à l'oreille et lui caressait les cheveux.

*Non, non, non et non ! Pourquoi diable Toby se comporte-t-il ainsi ?*

Paige prit une grande inspiration, et se dirigea vers ce dernier. Elle entendit au loin leur conversation.

« Toby, arrête c'est pas le moment ! On doit travailler là… »

« Oui, je sais bien mais ne pas finir quelque chose, ça ne me plait pas donc… On pourrait finir vite fait et on n'en parle plus ? »

Happy se retourna vers lui.

« Arrête, tu me dis ça tous les jours ! »

« Oh quand même pas, si ? »

Pour toute réponse, Happy le fixa d'un air sévère.

« Mais ma poupée… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, surtout au travail ! Ressaisis-toi mon gars ! »

Paige fini par arriver à leur hauteur.

« Salut, Toby, Happy… Vous allez bien aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, tout va pour le mieux » répondit Happy, quelque peu gênée.

Elle se remit vite à bricoler le bracelet. Toby, lui, s'amusait de la situation. Happy lui lança à nouveau un regard noir.

« Ecoutez, je voulais pas vous parler tout de suite à cause de la mission, mais sérieusement, calmez-vous… » S'exclama Paige, en insistant bien du regard sur Toby.

« C'est quoi le problème, Paige ? » rétorqua Toby

« Toby… » Soupira Happy.

« Le problème, c'est que vous perturbez l'équipe, et si vous continuez sur cette voie là, c'est Walter qui va s'en mêler… Souvenez-vous de ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois… »

« Sérieusement ? Il veut recommencer ? »

« Sans vouloir le défendre, là, c'est perturbant ! Gardez ça pour votre vie privée ! Je sais que c'est compliqué, surtout quand on est amoureux d'un collègue… »

Paige se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à son patron…

« Oui, et tu sais de quoi tu parles Paige ! »

Toby avait le don de tout comprendre, oui il était comportementaliste, mais parfois elle se demandait comment Happy pouvait le supporter. Reprenant ses esprits, elle prit une inspiration puis continua son explication.

« Ecoute Toby, je te dis ça pas par plaisir, mais pour le bien de l'équipe et votre bien à tous les deux. Fais attention, tu n'es pas discret là. »

« Ok ok. Je vais faire attention. »

Puis se tournant vers Happy.

« Bon ce soir, on a quelque chose à terminer… »

Happy roula les yeux. Et se mit à nouveau au boulot. Autant elle aimait Toby de tout son cœur autant parfois, il l'exaspérait… Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, dans son for intérieur, d'être attendrie par l'attitude de Toby. Elle trouvait ça touchant, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tant d'amour et elle appréciait, même si le moment ne s'y prêtait pas. Toby déçu, repartit éplucher les dossiers qu'il avait posés sur son bureau. Voyant Happy quelque peu perturbée, Paige alla lui parler.

« Comment tu vas Happy ? »

« Très bien pourquoi ? Et toi ? »

« Oh ben… Moi ça va. On ne se connais pas encore beaucoup mais je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose… Alors, sache que si tu as besoin de parler… Ben je suis là… Parfois un changement dans notre vie peut tout chambouler et pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un de confiance, c'est important… »

Paige ne put encore une fois s'empêcher de regarder Walter au moment où elle parlait. Happy s'en rendit compte. Elle répondit, à moitié amusée.

« Oui, si tu veux après la mission, on ira se boire un verre, quelque part, ça te va ? Car il me semble que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des chamboulements dans ma vie. »

Paige se rendit compte qu'encore une fois son regard l'avait trahi. Elle rougit, puis acquiesça.

« Non mais c'est pas possible, le logiciel de base n'a aucun soucis ! Mais pourtant, c'est pas le même que celui placé dans l'ordinateur, disons que c'est le même mais avec des modifications, quelqu'un l'a trafiqué ! Toby, je pense que là, on peut réduire la liste des suspects ! Il nous faut quelqu'un qui sache manipuler les logiciels et spécialisé dans les virus. »

Walter avait dit ça sans aucune pause et sans lâcher l'ordinateur des yeux.

« Ok, ça réduit donc la liste des suspects à ceux qui peuvent aussi y accéder et le manipuler. » Répondit aussitôt Toby.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Toby arriva avec trois dossiers dans les mains.

« Voilà les trois suspects potentiels, les autres ne sont, soit pas assez performants, soit n'ont aucun mobile apparent. »

« Quel mobile pour ces trois-là ? »

« Le premier, un certain Adrian Condrad, a reçu trois mises à pied pour mauvais comportement. Il arrivait en retard, parfois même imbibé d'alcool et c'est un doué en informatique, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le gouvernement le garde. Son mobile serait de se venger de ses patrons. La deuxième, une certaine Sabrina Bridge, a fait certaines réclamations concernant la liberté sous bracelet de certains détenus, ça n'a tout simplement pas été retenu. Quant au troisième, un homme nommé Sullivan Skarsky, son mobile est plus d'ordre privé. Son fils s'est fait tuer par un braqueur dans une épicerie et ce dernier s'est vu libéré avec un bracelet électronique. Pour lui, c'est une honte, il est totalement contre. »

« Il faudrait que nous interrogions ces trois-là. Cabe ? »

« Je me charge de voir si on peut les rencontrer. »

« Très bien ! Toby prépare des questions qui pourront les trahir. Happy, quelque chose à signaler sur le matériel du bracelet ? »

« Tout est normal, il reste cependant à vérifier la puce GPS, je laisse faire Sly. Sly ? »

Encore sous le choc, il répondit par habitude. Déjà en temps normal, elle lui faisait peur mais alors maintenant, il n'arrivait même pas à décrire le sentiment qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là.

« Je – Je m'en occupe » bafouilla ce dernier.

Happy lui déposa la puce sur le bureau. Il la prit et se mit au boulot. Au moins, quand il travaillait, il ne cogitait pas à ce qui s'était passé sur son bureau. Paige eut un petit mot d'encouragement pour Sylvester.

« OK, donc quand nous aurons les infos, Toby, Paige et moi irons rencontrer ses personnes. Happy, tu restes avec Sylvester, il aura besoin d'aide et vous serez nos contacts en cas de pépin. »

Walter pris Paige en aparté

« Bien joué ! L'équipe est opérationnelle grâce à toi ! Merci ! Tu es le ciment de cette équipe. »

Paige fut flatté de la remarque de son patron, mais malgré cela elle avait le sentiment qu'une épée de Damoclès pesait sur sa tête. Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un sourire crispé.

Happy s'approcha de Sly pour lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide… Elle se sentait mal par rapport à lui, elle lui devait des excuses.

« Tu as besoin d'aide, Sly ? »

Sans même lever la tête, il répondit.

« Non, ça va merci. »

« Ecoute Sly, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas programmé et… enfin tu connais Toby, il est parfois impulsif et… enfin… je suis désolée. »

Sylvester leva la tête pour la regarder et il vit sur son visage qu'elle l'était vraiment.

« Non, ne le sois pas, c'est moi… Quand il s'agit d'hygiène, j'exagère toujours… Je suis désolé aussi… »

« Ok, on oublie tout ça et on se penche sur cette puce GPS ? »

« Ça marche ! »

De son côté, Toby se mit à étudier les trois dossiers. Il voulait bien faire son travail et savait que Walter l'attendait au tournant. Il savait aussi que l'excuse de la non-fraternisation au travail, ce n'était pas que pour lui et Happy, c'était surtout un prétexte pour « sauver » Walter d'avoir à avouer ses sentiments pour Paige. Mais non, il ne voulait ni être à l'origine de ça, ni de la perte de sa tendre Happy. Il voulait vraiment prouver qu'il était capable d'avoir sa chérie à ses côtés pour travailler, tout en faisant du bon boulot. C'était dur pour Toby, il aimait ce travail mais il avait souvent l'esprit qui vagabondait… Il parcourut la pièce du regard et soudain, vit un tissu bleu roi sortir de son tiroir, il fut intrigué et alla l'examiner de plus près.

Pendant ce temps-là, Walter recommençait à chercher dans le logiciel, il voulait tout reprendre pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas passés à côté d'un indice avec Sly. Quant à Paige, elle prit le temps de téléphoner à Ralph pour lui dire de venir au hangar après ses cours car ils avaient une mission. Puis elle regarda chacun des membres de l'équipe. Elle était fière de tous. Sylvester et Happy travaillaient ensemble. Avant, jamais Sly ne serait passé au-dessus de cette mésaventure mais maintenant, il y arrivait. Happy souriait comme jamais, Toby la rendait vraiment heureuse, il ne fallait pas que Walter gâche tout ça ! Et lui, malgré son côté entêté, il avait changé, il ouvrait un peu son cœur, pas totalement encore, mais un peu. Puis Toby, le plus imprévisible… Mais qu'avait-il dans les mains ?

*En effet, il est vraiment imprévisible et incorrigible ! Mais c'est pas possible !* Pensa Paige dans son for intérieur.

Au lieu de travailler, ce cher Toby était en train de tripoter… Un soutien-gorge ! Paige n'en revenait pas.

*Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ? * Pensa Paige.

Elle se précipita vers lui, tout en regardant si Walter avait remarqué son manège.

*Non seulement il fait ça, mais en plus, il n'est pas discret ! Je vais finir par croire que Happy a raison, parfois Toby est un crétin…*

Pendant que sa pensée faisait son chemin, elle arriva au bureau de Toby.

« Mais bon sang ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches là ? »

Demanda-t-elle, estomaquée par ce qu'elle était en train de voir. Toby était en train d'admirer un joli soutien-gorge et il le tripotait tranquillement. Surpris comme un adolescent, il sursauta, cacha son précieux dans son dos et se leva.

« Ah tiens, salut Paige… »

Elle leva les yeux, exaspérée…


	4. Chapter 4

Une journée normale chapitre 4

 _Un grand merci à mon petit caniche préféré qui me corrige à chaque fois (elle se reconnaitra j'en suis sûr) allez léchouille )_

Paige fut scotchée par la vue de Toby. Ce dernier, quelque peu honteux, prit ses dossiers et partit se mettre dans le fauteuil. Paige, quant à elle, voulut parler à Happy. En effet peut-être qu'elle avait une explication à tout cela.

« Happy, c'est délicat mais… puis-je te parler un instant ? »

« Ouais ! Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« C'est délicat… »

Cherchant ses mots, Happy perdit patience.

« Allons droit au but, tu veux me parler de Toby ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore de stupide ? »

Quelque peu déconcertée par la réponse de Happy, Paige essaya tant bien que mal de garder la tête sur les épaules.

« Disons que je me pose des questions… Depuis quand Toby se comporte-t-il comme ça ? Depuis le début de votre relation ? »

Happy sembla réfléchir.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, non il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, disons que c'est depuis quelques semaines pas plus… »

« Ok donc, y a quelque chose qui a déclenché ça ? Mais quoi ? »

« Bonne question, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

« Bon écoute, je vais tenter de lui parler, peut-être qu'il a une explication… à moins que tu ne veuilles le faire ? »

Happy eut un mouvement de recul…

« Tu sais, moi ça fait des jours que j'essaye d'avoir une explication mais il me sort son jargon de médecin… Donc, soit il veut pas m'en parler, soit je sais pas m'y prendre avec ou que je ne lui suffis pas… »

Paige eut un pincement au cœur en entendant ça.

« Non je ne pense pas que ce soit ça ! Ecoute, dès qu'on a un peu de temps, je le prends entre quatre yeux et je lui fais cracher le morceau. »

Cabe arriva à ce moment-là, avec des informations.

« Ok, on a pu réunir les 3 suspects, ils nous attendent au siège de l'entreprise qui a créé le logiciel. »

« Parfait, Toby, tu vas avec Cabe, accompagné de Paige. Les autres, nous resterons ici. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'oubliez pas les oreillettes. »

Alors que Cabe se dirigeait vers sa voiture, Toby prépara ses affaires. Paige voulait parler à ce dernier, mais c'était compliqué elle ne voulait pas le braquer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et partit à sa rencontre. Elle savait que c'était peut-être l'un des seuls moments où elle pourrait lui parler.

« Ça va Toby ? Prêt pour interroger les suspects ? »

« Oui tu vois, j'ai tout préparé, je sais comment ils peuvent réagir et ce qui pourrait éventuellement les faire craquer… »

Paige comprit que Toby allait partir dans ses explications et qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Je te fais confiance, Toby ne t'inquiète pas. Comment ça va sinon… Personnellement ? »

Toby l'examina, il était comportementaliste, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Vas-y Paige, parle franchement, qu'est-ce que Walter a encore à me reprocher ? Pourquoi a-t-il si peur de venir me le dire en face ? »

Surprise, Paige prit le temps de répondre.

« Non, ce n'est pas Walter qui m'envoie, enfin si, mais indirectement. Bon pour faire court, que se passe-t-il là ? Pourquoi tu agis comme un ado de 15 ans ? »

Quelque peu honteux, Toby baissa la tête et se mis à jouer avec un écrou qui trainait par terre.

« Disons que j'aime Happy et que je veux qu'elle le sache… »

« Toby ! Y a pas que ça… Ecoute, on n'a pas beaucoup le temps et là tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. Dis-moi ce qui se passe… »

Toby prit à son tour une grande inspiration, releva la tête pour regarder Paige. Son regard était comme celui d'un cocker battu…

« Les gens comme moi, tu vois, qui ont une addiction, on ne peut pas s'en débarrasser ainsi, on ne peut pas faire : oh bah tiens, ciao, à plus… Non c'est plus compliqué que ça… Sinon, tu penses bien que j'aurais arrêté les paris, sans que Happy me le demande. Je l'aurais fait de moi-même… Mais ça n'est pas possible, c'est comme demander à un alcoolique d'arrêter de boire ou à un fumeur… Non ! Souvent quand on arrête une addiction, c'est pour en avoir une autre… »

Il s'arrêta, comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

« A vrai dire, Happy m'a demandé d'arrêter de parier, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais il y a ce manque en moi et je l'ai transposé sur Happy tout simplement. »

« Mais que faire alors ? Parce que là, ça perturbe trop de gens… »

« Je suis comme un alcoolique ou un fumeur, je ne peux arrêter sans aide. J'ai étudié beaucoup de gens dans mon cas, c'est très dur, voire impossible, de ne pas compenser par quelque chose d'autre. »

Paige, avec sa positivité maladive, essaya tant bien que mal d'aiguiller notre pauvre comportementaliste vers une solution, mais fit chou blanc.

« N'empêche c'est beau, n'importe quelle femme rêverait d'être à la place de Happy… »

Elle ne put s'empêcher, encore une fois, de jeter un coup d'œil furtif vers son génie préféré. Ce qui n'échappa pas à notre comportementaliste.

« Oh tu sais, Walter aime à sa façon il faut l'accepter comme ça. Puis c'est peut-être ça aussi qui t'attire chez lui. »

Quelque peu déconcerté par la réplique de Toby, Paige tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation.

« Euh mais je pense qu'on parlait de toi… »

« Oui parlons-en de moi… Comment fait-on ? »

« Tu pourrais peut-être… Je sais pas, aller à un groupe de parole pour les accros aux… »

« Sexe ?! »

« Oui, ou alors de parieur, vu que c'est ça le problème ? »

« Oui alors disons que je suis plus accro à Happy que je ne l'ai été aux paris… C'est te dire à quel point je touche le fond là… Depuis que j'ai Happy tous les soirs dans mon lit, parier ne m'intéresse plus… J'ai bien arrêté les paris… Mais je l'ai remplacé par ma dose de Happy… Puissance mille… »

« Je vois, écoute, tu es psychiatre, tu peux peut-être trouver des groupes de parole sur ce sujet non ? »

« Ok je vais m'en occuper… peux-tu seulement me laisser 5 minutes avec Happy ? J'ai besoin de lui parler… »

Paige, pas si dupe que ça répondit.

« 5 minutes seulement ? Allez je me débrouille pour vous en laisser 10. »

« Merci. »

Toby se précipita vers Happy.

« Viens, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps s'il te plait… J'en ai besoin je t'explique tout après, ce soir ou quand on aura plus de temps mais s'il te plait, viens. »

Pour toute réponse, Happy le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

C'est ça qu'il aimait, c'est de ça dont il était accro, une Happy qui prend les rênes, qui prend les choses en main. D'ailleurs, en parlant de prendre les choses en mains, elle agrippa le T-shirt de son compagnon et lui enleva, ce qui fit tomber le chapeau de ce dernier. Il voulut le ramasser mais elle le replaqua contre le mur. Dieu qu'il aimait ça, il aimait la sentir maitresse de ça. Il se rendit compte que c'était de ça dont il était accro. Avant Happy, il n'avait jamais eu une femme aussi active que ça et il appréciait grandement.

Elle continua dans sa lancée, elle lui mordilla l'oreille, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Happy, elle aimait savoir que ce qu'elle faisait à son amant lui plaisait. Elle se serra contre lui et lui caressa la nuque. Elle put sentir que Toby était déjà bien prêt à aller plus loin. Il ferma les yeux, Puis Happy se pencha sur la braguette de son pantalon. Il sentit ses doigts fins et doux le déboutonner, puis baisser la braguette et ainsi passer sa main sous son caleçon. Elle fit des va-et-vient. Puis, sentant qu'il allait finir avant même de commencer, il prit sa main active, puis l'arrêta.

« Doucement ma puce… »

« Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps »

« Oui, mais je veux pas être le seul à prendre du plaisir, ma belle… »

Happy se redressa et prit les mains de son compagnon et les plaça sur ses hanches. Il comprit alors qu'il avait l'autorisation de la caresser. Il passa délicatement ses mains sous son T-shirt puis voulut lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge… Mais ne le trouvant pas…

« Crétin, tu me l'as déjà enlevé 1h plus tôt… » Rétorqua Happy.

Souriant, Toby se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura des mots doux. La sentant fébrile, il commença alors à descendre sa langue sur son cou puis, arrivé à la base du cou, commença alors à lui sucer la peau. Elle se mordit les lèvres, pour éviter de gémir. Elle s'agrippa à son amant, frotta son nez contre son cou et s'enivra de son parfum. Ne tenant plus, Toby enleva alors le T-shirt d'Happy puis essaya de la plaquer à son tour contre le mur, mais cette dernière ne le laissa pas faire. Elle le replaqua plus violemment, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner Toby. Prise dans son élan, elle lui fit enlever son pantalon. Elle constata l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Ça l'émoustilla un peu plus. Il voulut faire pareil avec elle. Mais elle le repoussa, se frotta contre lui et gémit dans son oreille. Toby ne pouvait plus, il fallait qu'ils aillent plus loin avant qu'il perde la raison, il l'a pris donc dans ses bras, et, dans son dos, il commença l'exploration de sa peau douce. Il entreprit de lui enlever le pantalon. Il passa ses mains entre eux, puis déboutonna son jean et le fit descendre jusqu'aux chevilles, puis de quelques coups de pieds Happy l'enleva et se retrouva en simple culotte. Elle se replaça contre lui et pu sentir son sexe gonflé contre le sien. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de gémir, mais son souffle contre le cou de Toby trahissait l'effet que lui procurait cette proximité. Il passa sa main entre eux, pour accéder à l'intimité de sa compagne. Une fois les doigts glissés sous le tissu, il commença à caresser doucement son clitoris. Une vraie torture pour elle, c'était vraiment dur de ne pas gémir, elle laissa cependant échapper quelques petits soupirs de plaisir. Se sentant quelque peu bloqué dans ses gestes Toby tomba aussi la culotte, ainsi il put, à son aise, glisser un doigt dans l'intimité d'Happy. Elle s'accrocha à son partenaire, elle le griffa, puis lui murmura à l'oreille.

« C'est pas vraiment dont j'ai envie là. »

Puis d'un geste elle fit tomber son caleçon. Pris dans un élan, il la souleva, échangea se place avec elle et la pénétra.

Appuyé contre le mur, il commença des va-et-vient. Happy sentant les spasmes du plaisir arriver, attrapa la tête de son amant et l'embrassa, elle approfondit leur baiser avec sa langue. Toby de son côté essaya de repousser au maximum son envie d'aller au septième ciel, mais sa compagne ne l'aidait.

« Tu n'as plus le choix, mon Toby, de toute façon on n'a pas tant de temps que ça… »

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire narquois, elle aimait le voir torturé ainsi. Pour toute réponse, Toby souleva un peu plus sa jambe droite et la pénétra un peu plus profondément. Il accéléra un peu plus, mais pas trop, pour laisser le temps à Happy de prendre du plaisir. Cette dernière ne parlait plus, ne souriait plus, elle était concentrée à ne pas faire de bruit, contrairement à Toby qui lui laissa échapper quelques petits gémissements incontrôlables. Au bout d'un moment il sentit sa compagne se raidir, il comprit que ça y est, elle avait atteint le septième ciel, il pouvait donc la rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit. Une fois terminé, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires, et cette fois, ils prirent soin de ne pas en laisser derrière eux. Ils se rhabillèrent à la va vite.

Pendant ce même temps, Paige devait occuper Walter, pour éviter tout soupçon. Elle leur avait promis dix minutes, elle allait leur offrir dix minutes.

Elle se dirigea vers son patron.

« Alors Walter, tu trouves quelque chose ? »

Elle se pencha vers l'écran d'ordinateur pour avoir un semblant d'intéressement pour ce logiciel. Il partit dans ses explications comme elle l'espérait. Mais au bout d'un moment, il fut coupé par un bruit suspect venant de derrière le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'arrêta net et dévisagea Paige. Qui elle se mit à sourire d'un air crispé, essayant tant bien que mal de rester naturel.

« Qu'y a-t-il Walter ? Continue ton explication… »

Walter n'était pas dupe, il avait vite compris ce qui se tramait.

« Paige ! Qu'est ce qui se passe, je croyais que tu avais réglé la situation ? »

« C'est en cours, Walter, s'il te plait, laisse leur juste ce temps là… »

« C'est hors de question ! »

Se levant de son siège, il se dirigea vers le coin où était Happy et Toby. Ces deux derniers venaient tout juste de finir de s'habiller. Walter protesta.

« Ok tous les trois, on réglera ça après la mission… Paige aussi ! »

Il repartit comme il était venu, c'est-à-dire furax. Laissant un Toby et une Happy quelque peu désemparés. Paige se retourna vers eux.

« On va régler ça, je vous assure… »

« De toute façon, je ne lui laisserai pas prendre ça comme prétexte instaurer cette règle à la noix de non fraternisation. » Rétorqua Toby quelque peu énervé.

« Va falloir qu'on mette tous de l'eau dans notre vin… Après tout, Walter n'a pas totalement tort… » Ajouta Happy.

Personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre que Cabe fit son apparition.

« Allez Toby, Paige en route ! »

Ils partirent donc, pour interroger les suspects, laissant Happy, Sylvester et Walter au garage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Une journée normale chapitre 5**

 _Allez les amis c'est l'avant dernier chapitre ! Un grand merci à ma correctrice (qui en voit des vertes et des pas mures avec moi haha). Allez une léchouille pour toi mon petit chiot ^^._

Toby semblait désemparé. Paige décida donc de lui parler.

« Tu sais, Walter est assez extrême mais dans le fond il n'a pas tort… Tu dois avouer que faire ce genre de choses au travail n'est pas sain… »

« Ecoute Paige, nous ne sommes pas normaux, on ne peut pas se comporter normalement… »

« Toby, sois sérieux 5 minutes, tu vois bien que ce genre de choses perturbe toute l'équipe. »

« Oui je le vois bien, Sly encore je le comprends, Happy, bon je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet, mais Walter et toi, je suis sûr qu'au fond vous êtes jaloux. Je ne veux pas qu'Happy et moi vous servions de prétexte pour pas que vous soyez ensemble ! »

« Là, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et cherche pas encore à détourner la conversation ! On parle du travail là, à partir du moment où ça le perturbe, ça ne va pas… »

« Oui je comprends bien, je suis allé trop loin comme souvent, mais bon ce n'est pas à chaque fois, ça va… »

Cabe, qui ne disait rien depuis le début de la conversation, se mit à tousser. Paige et Toby se mirent à l'interroger du regard. Conduisant, il ne pouvait que deviner.

« Paige a raison, je pense que vous faites un très beau couple avec Happy, mais ça nuit au travail. »

« Et donc quoi ? Vous voulez qu'on se sépare ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais y a des choses qu'il faut garder chez soi. »

Toby baissa la tête comme s'il commençait à comprendre qu'il fallait laisser des choses à la maison.

« Oui je comprends bien mais comme j'ai expliqué tout à l'heure à Paige, j'ai remplacé les paris par… Happy… »

« Ben trouvez-vous une autre occupation, faites-vous soignez ou je sais pas mais faites quelque chose car Walter ne va pas en rester là si vous continuez ainsi. »

Comme pour appuyer les dires de Cabe, Paige acquiesça en regardant Toby.

« Ok, ok, ok ça va je vais régler le problème… »

« Ouais ben faites le vite ! »

Sur ses paroles Cabe clôtura la conversation. Ils continuèrent le chemin, en ayant en discutant de façon totalement anodine. Et Toby et Cabe taquinèrent quelque peu Paige pour son penchant pour leur patron.

Au même moment, Happy, Sylvester et Walter se mirent à parler en attendant que les ordinateurs répondent à leurs demandes.

« Happy, je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

Cette dernière acquiesça et suivi son patron dans son bureau.

«Happy, Toby et toi, vous êtes des supers éléments pour cette équipe mais ça ne peut pas durer, vous perturbez tout le monde… »

« Ecoute la conversation va être très courte avec moi et tu le sais. Oui tu as raison, il faut qu'on se calme et c'est en voie de l'être, mais s'il te plait arrête de nous menacer avec ta « loi de non-fraternisation » ! Sérieux, si tu crois qu'avec ça, tu es protégé de tes sentiments pour Paige, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! »

Walter fut pris de cours, il connaissait Happy, il savait qu'elle était directe, cependant il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait retourner ainsi la situation… Sylvester s'avança près du bureau de Walter.

« Walter, s'il te plait ne vire pas Toby, ni Happy, j'ai peur qu'elle me tue après… Mais même sans ça, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré… Je veux dire tu me connais, moi et mon côté maniaque, j'ai fait des progrès mais parfois… J'ai encore quelques bugs… »

« Sly, il ne s'agit pas que de toi dans l'histoire c'est toute l'équipe et imagine, si c'était Ralph qui était rentré à la place de Sly ? Hein ? »

« Ok, j'avoue Walter, on n'a pas assuré mais les erreurs ça arrive, on va réparer ça… »

« Puis Happy a raison, arrête de cacher tes sentiments pour Paige, ça crève les yeux de tout le monde… »

« Sérieusement tous les deux, de quoi vous parlez ? De quels sentiments ? »

« Décidément, Walter t'es un crétin tous les jours de la semaine, tu devrais te laisser au moins un jour de repos _…_ Tu es fou d'elle et tu te sers de Toby et moi et de notre relation pour prétexter qu'il ne faut pas « fraterniser » avec ses collègues, sauf que là, hé on est tous des génies donc tu nous rouleras pas comme ça dans la farine ! »

Walter resta interdit… Happy était tellement directe qu'elle aurait pu désarçonner un cavalier sur son cheval.

« Très bien, si c'est ce que vous croyez. Happy, je vous laisse à Toby et toi, encore une chance mais je te préviens, je ne veux plus voir ça au garage, ni où que l'on soit en mission… »

Pour toute réponse, Happy hocha de la tête d'approbation. Sylvester et Walter retournèrent devant l'ordinateur car il signalait de nouvelles informations qui arrivaient.

« Bon Sly, de nouvelles infos sur ce logiciel ? Faut à tout prix finir cette mission au plus vite. » S'exclama Walter en regardant Happy.

Cette dernière comprit le message et partie bricoler quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps Cabe, Toby et Walter arrivèrent à l'endroit où interroger les suspects. Cabe se présenta à l'entrée de l'entreprise et fut diriger vers une salle de conférence. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il prit le temps de se renseigner auprès de Toby.

« Comment on s'organise ? »

« C'est très simple, il faut les prendre un par un et voir ce qu'ils ont à dire, ensuite on avisera au fur et à mesure. Le mieux, c'est que ce soit vous, Cabe, qui questionne les suspects. Nous serons derrière pour vous guider, n'oubliez pas de mettre votre oreillette. »

Après quelques heures à parler aux suspects, Toby put enfin poser un premier bilan.

« J'en conclus qu'ils sont tous les trois coupables. Ils ont fait leur coup ensemble. »

« Mais Toby, ils ont bien dit ne pas se connaître, ni même se côtoyer… »

« C'est exact, la jeune Sabrina est le cerveau du complot. C'est simple, elle a manipulé Sullivan et Adrian pour qu'ils puissent faire ce coup-là. Autant un Walter ou un Sly n'auraient aucune difficulté à faire cela tout seuls, autant là, Ils n'étaient pas de trop de trois pour faire un coup pareil.»

« Mais sous quel prétexte Sullivan et Adrian auraient-ils obéi à Sabrina ? »

« C'est pourtant évident… L'amour… »

« Ok, c'est simple, pour prouver les dires de Toby, il faut les confronter tous les trois. »

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire… »

Cabe parla au chef de l'entreprise, ils prirent les trois suspects et les rassemblèrent dans la même salle.

Toby les confronta à leur propos ainsi qu'à leurs sentiments. Il n'eut aucune peine à faire craquer l'un d'eux… Puis le reste suivi. La police arriva et embarqua les 3 coupables. Avant de partir, Cabe put récupérer la séquence, par l'un des coupables, pour « réparer » le logiciel.

Sur le chemin du retour personne ne parlait, pas même Toby, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu Paige.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Toby… »

« Hein ? Si ça va, je me demande juste si j'aurais été capable de faire ce genre de chose pour Happy… »

Paige rit doucement.

« Toi ? Oui, tu aurais surement été capable de déplacer des montagnes pour elle, elle, en revanche, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse manipuler deux hommes comme Sabrina a pu le faire… »

« Tu as raison, Happy est trop parfaite pour s'abaisser à ce genre de chose. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Cabe de rigoler. Le reste de la route se fit dans la détente.

Dans le garage, par contre, ce fut une autre histoire. Lorsqu'ils reçurent les bonnes séquences pour réparer le logiciel, ils purent enfin se mettre au travail. Ils étaient tous penchés sur leurs ordinateurs à ne pas parler. L'ambiance était pesante et Walter se sentait tendu.

« C'est bon Sly ? Tu arrives à séquencer le programme ? »

« Ce n'est pas si simple, maintenant il faut que je reprogramme tout… »

Ils partirent dans un débat qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre et Walter zappa totalement Happy. Cette dernière laissa courir pour le moment, ils avaient mieux à faire, mais plus tard, elle lui dira sa façon de penser. Le téléphone de Happy sonna. Elle jeta un œil sur l'écran pour savoir qui c'était. Walter s'arrêta et observa Happy. Ils échangèrent un regard et il comprit que c'était Toby au bout du fil.

« Il n'utilise pas les oreillettes cette fois ci ? » Lança Walter, d'un ton sarcastique.

Happy leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas répondre à ce sarcasme pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Elle décrocha et se mit à l'écart.

« Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles crétin ? »

« Je voulais simplement entendre ta voix, mon chaton… »

« Toby ! C'est pas le moment, Walter est assez tendu là, sérieux tu vas tout faire capoter ! »

« C'est bon, ma douce, j'ai entendu ta voix, on peut raccrocher ! »

« T'es vraiment irrécupérable, ma parole… »

« Oui ! Allez moi aussi, je t'aime, ma puce. »

Ils raccrochèrent. Happy ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration puis rejoint Sylvester et Walter.

« Ça y est, Sly a fini, on n'a plus qu'à réinstaller le logiciel et c'est bon. »

*il semble s'être détendu* pensa Happy.

« Paige t'a téléphoné ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Non du tout… »

« Non mais il a reçu un texto… » Rétorqua Sylvester.

Walter le fusilla du regard, Sly lui, haussa les épaules et sembla ne pas comprendre ce regard.  
Ils finirent le travail et, au bout de quelques minutes, Cabe, Paige et Toby rentrèrent dans le garage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Une journée normale chapitre 6**

 _Et voilà c'est la fin. Merci à tous pour votre soutien et une léchouille particulière à ma chère correctrice qui parfois s'arrache les poils à comprendre ce que je veux dire. Merci à toi Bichette (euh pardon Caniche ^^)_

Cabe, Paige et Toby passèrent par porte d'entrée du hangar. Walter se leva aussitôt pour les accueillir, puis il croisa le regard de Paige. Il s'adoucit et elle le prit à part.

« Ecoute Walter, on a bien bossé aujourd'hui, on est tous fatigués, on a envie de rentrer, s'il te plait ne commence pas à leur sauter à la gorge… »

Walter l'interrompit.

« Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention… »

Le regard accusateur de Paige le dissuada de continuer sa phrase.

« Bon ok, je voulais quand même leur dire quelque chose, je ne dois pas laisser ça comme ça ! C'est trop important. »

« Et je suis d'accord avec toi, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ont des sentiments que tu peux heurter et que le problème de Toby est bien plus profond que ça. C'est son rapport avec le jeu qu'il a transposé sur Happy, tu ne peux pas lui parler comme ça. Par ailleurs, il m'a promis de se soigner et il va le faire. Tu ne peux pas lui enlever tout ça _d'un revers de la main_. »

Walter sembla réfléchir.

« C'est ton pote, tu peux quand même pas lui faire ça, laisse-lui une chance… »

« D'accord. » rétorqua ce dernier, « mais tu es encore une fois responsable d'eux, je veux que tu les garde sous surveillance quand ils sont ensemble au travail. »

Pour toute réponse, Paige hocha la tête.

Au même moment, Sylvester, qui se sentait mal par rapport à Happy et Toby, entreprit de leur parler…

« Ecoutez, Happy, Toby, je suis vraiment désolé, je me sens coupable… »

« J'ai pas envie d'entendre ça, je vais me servir un café, j'en ai bien besoin… » Coupa Cabe, qui joint le geste à la parole et s'installa dans le canapé.

« Donc je disais, je suis désolé pour Walter, je voulais pas que ç'en arrive là… »

« Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser Sly, c'est plutôt à Toby. » Happy regarda ce dernier.

« OOoooh ! Pourquoi je m'excuserais de t'aimer ma puce ? »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça au travail ! »

« Pour en revenir au sujet, j'ai essayé d'expliquer à Walter que j'avais exagéré mais il veut rien savoir, j'espère que Paige aura plus de chance que moi… »

« Ça, il y a aucun doute là-dessus. Sérieusement, s'il croit qu'il peut se servir de nous comme excuse pour ne pas déclarer sa flamme à Paige, il va m'entendre. »

Ses deux interlocuteurs restèrent sans voix.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Vous n'avez pas remarqué leur manège à tous les deux ? »

« Et si tu consacrais ton énergie à essayer de les mettre ensemble plutôt que de me... »

Elle n'eut besoin de continuer sa phrase, tout le monde avait comprit…

C'est à ce moment-là que Paige et Walter choisirent de venir rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

« Ecoutez tous, il faut que je vous parle, c'est pas évident. Je veux que vous me laissiez finir sans avant de me couper la parole pour dire quoique ce soit. » Insista Walter en regardant Toby.

« Nous t'écoutons » Rétorqua ce dernier.

« Très bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Happy et Toby vous avez….Enfin… je vais passer les détails, mais ce n'est pas tolérable. Si j'avais été un autre patron, un patron « normal », vous auriez tous les deux finis à la porte. Cela dit, nous ne sommes pas normaux et nous ne nous comportons pas de façon normale mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut que j'accepte tout. Et ça, Toby je ne l'accepte pas. Donc, par conséquent, j'ai pris la décision de ne pas vous virer tous les deux et de ne pas vous laisser d'ultimatum ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Par contre, Toby tu dois te faire soigner concernant tes jeux, tes paris impulsifs et tout le reste... Paige sera là pour vérifier que tout soit fait dans les règles. Et une chose est sûre, je ne veux plus de ça au travail, c'est entendu ? »

Toby, prit conscience de son problème. Non seulement, ça le perturbait lui mais ça entrainait aussi toute l'équipe dans son délire.

« Ok alors je m'excuse, tout d'abord auprès de toi, Sly, car c'était pas cool, mais je m'excuse aussi auprès de vous, Walter et Paige, et aussi Cabe, là derrière… Et enfin toi, Happy. Non pas que je ne te respecte pas,enfin, sans le faire exprès, enfin tu me comprends, mais tu es la femme qui m'a rendu le sourire et qui fait que j'ai la « happytitude » en moi ! Parfois, je ne me rends pas compte que j'ai des problèmes avec les paris et le jeu et que j'ai transposé tout ça et que…. Bref je suis désolé ma pu… Happy… »

Happy ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux derniers mots de son doc.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est aussi comme ça que je t'aime, avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Je t'aime en entier et pas juste une partie. Je ne dis pas que tu ne dois pas changer… Mais sache que tu auras mon soutien. »

Toby s'approcha de Happy pour l'enlacer tendrement. Il savait à quel point c'était dur pour elle de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments mais là aux yeux de tous, c'était un exploit ! A ce moment-là, il savait que Happy l'aimait.

« Bon, petit génie, tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »

Toby se détacha de sa compagne et put voir le sourire franc de cette dernière.

*ce sourire vaut bien tout l'or du monde* pensa-t-il.

Et il n'avait aucunement envie de gâcher ça.

« Je vous propose de tous se retrouver sur le toit et de faire un barbeuc ! »

« Petit génie, il n'y a plus rien dans le frigo » Rétorqua Paige moqueuse.

« Paige, viens, on va faire les courses ensemble. » Lança d'un coup Walter.

« Ok, Paige et Walter vont s'occuper des courses. Cabe, tu veux bien t'occuper d'allumer le barbecue ? »

« En fait, je vais vous laisser entre vous ce soir. En effet, j'ai rencard ! »

Toute l'équipe s'arrêta et regarda Cabe d'un air stupéfait.

« Bah, il n'y a pas que vous qui avez le droit de vous amuser les jeunes. » Rétorqua ce dernier en insistant du regard sur Happy et Toby.

« Bon, alors Sly… »

« Non, non, non, je ne m'occuperais pas du feu, je vais…. Je vais faire la vaisselle et la l'astiquer pour qu'elle soit nickel ! »

« Euuhhh… Bah oui, fais donc ça et Happy et moi, on s'occupe du feu. »

Et tout le monde partit à ses occupations.

« Paige, on prend ma voiture. Ecoute, je te propose de te déposer à la superette et je vais chercher Ralph en attendant, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« T'es un peu gonflé Walter, tu n'étais pas censé m'aider à faire les courses ? »

« Tu sais, les courses et moi… Mais promis, on vient te chercher à la sortie. »

« Bon, de toute façon, si tu es comme Ralph, en effet, vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas dans mes pattes… »

Et ils rentrèrent dans la voiture. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux et Paige décida de rompre cette tranquillité pour revenir sur l'attitude de Walter.

« Je te remercie, Walter, d'avoir écouté les sentiments des autres, c'est important. »

« J'ai appris, à ton contact, que ça pouvait rapporter gros… »

« T'es sérieux là ? »

« Disons que, prendre en compte ce que les autres ressentent, ça peut éviter parfois certaines situations… bizarres… Tu sais, des situations que je vivais avant que tu rentres dans ma vie… »

Paige se mit à rire doucement, elle aimait son humour décalé.

« Merci à toi Paige d'être là. Je ne suis pas facile et pourtant tu es toujours à mes côtés… Merci. »

Paige savait que faire dans les sentiments n'était pas le fort de Walter et elle se contenta largement de cette phrase.

Le trajet se continua dans le silence, mais un silence doux et apaisant.

Arrivé au supermarché, Walter se plaça en double file et laissa Paige sortir de la voiture. Elle ouvrit la porte et commença à sortir ses jambes.

Tout à coup, Walter la retint par le bras. Il la fixa du regard, approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Ce ne fut pas un long baiser, mais un baiser doux, tendre et plein d'émotions. Walter s'était laissé aller à ce que son cœur lui dictait plutôt que sa raison. Une fois le contact rompu, Il se redressa.

« Je repasse dans 30 min, à plus tard »

Puis il démarra. Paige n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que la voiture était déjà partie. Elle se ressaisit et se dirigea vers le magasin.

Pendant ce temps-là, Walter pestait dans sa voiture. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait eu ce geste, et surtout, comment il allait s'en sortir maintenant…

*Non vraiment la fraternisation entre collègue, ça craint ! * Pensa-t-il.

Avant même d'y penser plus sérieusement, il était arrivé devant l'école de Ralph. Il le prit en lui expliquant qu'ils allaient faire un barbecue tous ensemble et que là, il fallait aller chercher sa mère au supermarché.

Au même moment au garage, tout se passait bien pour Sly, Happy et Toby. Happy s'approcha de Toby et lui glissa à l'oreille.

« C'est bien Toby, tu te comportes bien ! »

« Oui bah rigole pas car c'est pas facile là ! »

Puis ils se mirent à rire, l'ambiance était bon enfant.

Walter, de son côté, se gara près du supermarché et attendit Paige.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, petit, on l'attend là ou on rentre la chercher ? »

« Je pense que le plus prudent, c'est de l'attendre ici… »

Quelques instants plus tard.

« Mais on s'ennuie un peu là… On pourrait juste aller voir le rayon informatique en attendant… »

Ralph le regarda d'un air réprobateur.

« Oui t'as raison, c'est une mauvaise idée, puis si ta mère sort et qu'on perd la notion du temps… On pourrait peut-être l'attendre vers les caisses et l'aider à porter les sacs ? »

« Walter… Qu'est ce qui te rend si nerveux ? »

« Moi nerveux ? Mais pas du tout, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… »

Ralph sourit en regardant vers le supermarché.

« Je sais que maman te plait, je sais que vous vous entendez bien et si tu veux tout savoir, cela ne me gêne pas… »

Walter se sentit rougir. Oui, Paige lui plaisait et il sentait que c'était réciproque, mais il avait peur de la perdre et peur de perdre tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait quand elle était à ses côtés… Et là, même Ralph le poussait dans ses bras. Happy, Toby et même Sly, il comprenait… Mais Ralph… C'était trop pour son cerveau émotionnel il ne pouvait pas gérer tout ça.

« Ecoute Ralph, ce sont des histoires de grand… »

« Oui, et des histoires bien dégoûtantes à mon goût, mais ce que je vois, c'est le sourire de maman quand tu es près d'elle et ça c'est important pour moi. J'aime la voir sourire, ça veut dire qu'elle est heureuse. Et une maman heureuse c'est… Pleins de bonnes choses pour moi… Puis je t'aime bien Walter. »

A ce moment précis, l'homme qui disait ne rien ressentir fut frappé par l'émotion. Il ne sut quoi répondre à Ralph. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, et le tira vers lui pour l'enlacer.

« Merci Ralph. »

Il voulut rajouter quelque chose mais il vit Paige arriver au loin, chargée de paquets de courses. Il rompit le contact avec Ralph pour partir à sa rencontre.

« Eh ben Paige, tu en as prévu pour un régiment là ! »

Dit-il en lui prenant deux sacs des mains.

« Oui faut croire ! Bonjour mon poussin, est ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle interrogea Walter du regard.

« Oui, on était simplement… En train de parler de trucs importants pour nous… »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Puis Ralph rentra dans la voiture pendant que Walter et Paige déposaient les sacs dans le coffre.

« Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure… Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas compris ce qui est arrivé… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Paige. Et je ne m'en excuse pas… Nous allons rejoindre les autres ? Ils doivent nous attendre… »

Perplexe à cause de cette réponse qui ne ressemblait pas à Walter, elle acquiesça.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans une bonne ambiance et les rires francs de Paige, rigolant aux pitreries de Walter. Ralph pensa dans son for intérieur qu'ils formaient tous les trois une très jolie famille.

Arrivés au garage, ils furent bien accueillis. La soirée s'annonçait belle et douce, une soirée entre amis comme on les aime. Des rires éclataient de toutes parts, quelques saucisses furent brûlées, des merguez tombées au feu (merci Toby…), des choses futiles furent racontées et quelques secrets éclatèrent. En effet, Toby, avec son côté à tout analyser, devina que Walter avait embrassé Paige, mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que pour une fois, il n'avait pas nié et qu'il même avait assumé ce geste.

La soirée se termina par un regard sur les étoiles.

Tous repartirent chez eux, le cœur léger, prêts à revivre de nouvelles aventures.


End file.
